


Happy Looks Good on You

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [22]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The winter break means that Alex finally gets some alone time with Luca.





	Happy Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



Alex had everything planned out, his parents were going to visit friends for the day, Marc was in Almeria with Tito, and there were clean sheets on his bed, as well as condoms and lube stashed nearby.

Luca texted when he was getting off the plane in Barcelona, and Alex wanted to do a victory lap of the living room.

His boyfriend was coming to visit him, and they were going to be able to spend some time together without sneaking around, or having to worry about anyone walking in on them.

It was going to be amazing.

Alex felt the nerves growing as he counted down the minutes until Luca arrived. His foot tapped against the floor, and he wasn’t sure what film was playing on the tv, but it was better than sitting in silence.

When Luca knocked on the door Alex felt his heart pounding, and he ran to him on shaky legs, the excitement so overwhelming that they both stood staring at each other.

“Can I come in?” Luca’s breath hung in the air, his smile crooked as he bit his lip, and Alex dragged him into the house.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex licked his lips, a blush on his cheeks as he stared into Luca’s bright blue eyes. He still couldn’t quite believe that this cute, funny, and gorgeous guy was his boyfriend.

“I’ve missed you too.” Luca reached out to tug at Alex’s hoodie, drawing their lips closer as they both held their breath.

Sparks flew as their lips met, both of them gasping and Alex tilted his head, deepening the kiss as Luca’s cool hands worked their way under his t-shirt, making him hiss as he backed Luca up against the wall.

Alex fumbled with the zip of Luca’s hoodie, unwilling to break the kiss to do it, and in the end Luca helped him with it, shrugging off his hoodie that fell to the ground with a thud.

“Want to move this to the bed?”

Luca froze, and Alex wondered if it was all moving too fast. They’d gone from a drunken hand job in a nightclub bathroom to home alone with a nice clean bed.

“Too fast?” Alex stroked the side of Luca’s face, and he nuzzled against his hand, his moist lips glinting in the light and making him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

“I like fast.” Luca grinned, leaning in so that he could rest his forehead against Alex’s, staring into his eyes.

“I like fast too.” Alex smiled as he reached out for Luca’s hand, intertwining their fingers so he could lead him to the bedroom.

They stumbled up the stairs, both of them giggling and blushing, Luca pinching Alex’s bum as he waggled it for him.

Luca shivered as they walked into the bedroom, and Alex dragged him into a big hug, rubbing his back to warm him up.

“It’s much warmer under the duvet.” Alex wriggled his eyebrows, and Luca snorted in laughter, resting his hands on Alex’s waist as they both glanced at the bed, clearly thinking the same thing.

“Race you?” Luca stripped off his clothes with such speed that Alex was amazed by how he could look so graceful while removing his socks, his muscles rippling as goose bumps spread all over his body, and Luca dived into the bed, wrapping himself up in the thick fluffy duvet.

Alex blushed as he felt Luca staring at him, and he hopped around the room trying to get his socks off, his half-hard cock flapping as he jumped around, making Luca laugh uncontrollably. The hopping kept him warm, and his cheeks were so red that they could melt ice. He slid into bed next to Luca, giggling as he buried his head against Luca’s shoulder.

“So sexy.” Luca kissed at the side of his neck, making Alex gasp as his hard cock pressed up against Luca’s hip.

“I’m all yours.” Alex felt his embarrassment fade when Luca let out a soft growl, nipping at his skin as his hands roamed lower, caressing his rear before his fingers trailed over his hole, making Alex groan in pleasure from the lightest of touches.

The kisses grew more frantic as Alex arched his back, demanding more as he

“I want you.” Alex nipped at Luca’s ear, shivering at the thought of being ravaged by Luca’s big thick cock. He reached out for the lube and condoms that he tucked down the side of the mattress, handing them to Luca who stared at them as though they were forbidden treasure.

Tearing at the condom packet with his teeth, Alex shivered in anticipation, spreading his legs as Luca made himself comfy between them. Luca rolled the condom on, the concentration showing on his face, and Alex stroked at his thigh with his foot, making Luca smile as he stared at the bottle of lube, shaking it slowly, fascinated by the thick gloopy substance as it squirted out on to his fingers.

Alex whined, reaching down to give himself a few lazy strokes, his frustration growing with every second that he had to wait.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, all naked and willing.” Luca trailed his slick fingers between Alex’s cheeks, stroking his balls with his thumb as he slid in, and Alex groaned in pleasure, clutching at the sheets as he adjusted to the burn, Luca’s normally icy fingers like fire inside him. “Relax.”

Alex took a breath, unclenching his muscles as Luca started to move, his tongue poking out as he focused on teasing the spot that left Alex tingling with lust, every nerve ending begging for more.

“Want you. Now.”

Luca smiled, adding more lube to his cock before leaning in for a kiss, wriggling as he got into position, and Alex gasped when he felt the searing heat of Luca’s cock pressing against his hole.

Alex clung on to Luca, staring into each other’s eyes as Luca start to thrust in, and Alex panted as he adjusted to the stretch, spreading his legs wider as Luca bottomed out with a grunt.  He grabbed Luca’s waist, encouraging him to move as he arched his back, his rock hard cock pressing up against Luca’s toned stomach.

“I’m not going to last long.” Luca started to rock his hips, the friction felt like heaven as Alex found himself gasping and begging for more, his instincts taking over as Luca propped himself up, giving him a better angle that left Alex breathless after each thrust, his body trembling as his muscles tensed, the sight of Luca’s cock disappearing inside him the hottest thing that he’d ever seen.

Luca stroked the side of his face, bringing him back to reality as he slumped down on top of him, pressing their bodies together, and the sound of Luca whimpering was all it took to have him coming hard, clenching tight around him as warm come spurted everywhere. Each aftershock felt like another orgasm, Luca’s hard cock twitching and pulsing inside him, prolonging his pleasure until he was limp in Luca’s arms, his mind clear and his body satisfied.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Alex sounded like he’d just finished racing in a hot country, his body glistening with sweat and come.

“You’re amazing.” Luca sat up, sliding out of Alex as he hissed, and Luca rushed in to cuddle him, showering him with tiny kisses.

“I…” Alex froze, it was too soon to say those words, and yet he knew, deep down in his soul that he loved Luca.

“I… too.” Luca giggled, drawing little hearts on Alex’s stomach, smearing the come around as Alex laughed.

And then the front door slammed closed, making them both freeze.

“Fuck, my parents are home early.” Alex rushed to put on some clothes, throwing some at Luca so that they could be spared the embarrassment of being found naked.

The stairs creaked, and they both held their breath, listening to the footsteps approach. A faint knock on the door had Alex gasping for breath, his heart rate so high that he felt like he might pass out.

“Hi honey, would you like a hot chocolate?” His mum’s voice, and she sounded calm, so she obviously didn’t know that he had a visitor.

“Yes, thanks mum.”

“Would Luca like one?”

Alex froze, staring at Luca as a silent conversation went on, mostly a lot of confused looks, and Luca glancing at the window, trying to decide if he could jump out of it without hurting himself.

“We’ve got coffee if he’d prefer that?”

Alex buried his face in his hands, wondering if this could be any more embarrassing.

“Coffee would be nice, thank you.” Luca clenched his jaw, Alex staring at him in disbelief.

“Come down when you’re ready.”

The footsteps retreated, the creak of the stairs making them both relax.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t take the silence.” Luca shivered, and Alex handed him a bright blue hoodie, emblazoned with his 73 logo.

“It’s okay, but I don’t know how they found out.” Alex admired the sight of Luca in his hoodie, and he looked down to see that the t-shirt he was wearing wasn’t the plain black one that he was wearing earlier. It had Luca’s name on it in large neon letters.

“It looks good on you.” Luca grinned, stroking over the logo.

“Are you ready to do this?” Alex bit at his lip, the nerves making his stomach rumble.

Luca nodded, and Alex took a deep breath, stumbling to his feet as he grinned at the memory of what they’d just done.

Alex slunk down the stairs, clinging to Luca’s hand as they approached the living room, and he braced himself for a flurry of questions.

But his parents were sipping their drinks, and Alex sat down on the sofa, Luca cuddling into him as he passed his coffee to him.

The silence was too much to bear, and Alex blurted out, “How did you know?”

Roser held up a hoodie with Luca’s name on it. “This was left in the hall.”

“Ah.” Alex laughed, the tension broken as Luca giggled, both of them looking like each other’s biggest fanboy.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
